Micachalophin
Micachalophin are small Bird Wyvern-like Herbivores. Physiology Micachalophin are small Bird Wyvern-like Herbivores and what this means is that they are Herbivores with a Theropod Bird Wyvern-like body structure. They are however smaller but quite a bit bulkier. They have a small crown-like crest on their head they will use for headbutting which has a slight dome shape in the middle of it. The top of their body is orange with their crest being cream and the bottom of their body is more a dark orange or brown. Behavior Micachalophin are generally passive, however when they see a hunter or anything that eats Herbivores they will try to protect themselves and sometimes other Herbivores, especially when they have a Pachalophin with them. They will often headbutt each other as a form of "playing". Abilities Micachalophin have the body structure of Theropod Bird Wyverns and because of this they have similar movements, however instead of leaping at you they will try to headbutt you or hit you with their tail. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Family: Pachalophin Being part of the Herbivore classification means that they don't have any very close relatives. They are however distantly related to Rhenoplos. Habitat Range Micachalophin appear in the Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle, Great Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier and Ruined Ridge in the Old World. In the New World they appear in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island and in the Ancient Outback in the Belurius Region. Ecological Niche Micachalophin sit at the bottom of the food chain just like their fellow Herbivores, however they can easily defend themselves from small monsters like Jaggi. If these are with their Alpha however the Micachalophin can be in trouble unless they got a Pachalophin with them which can easily scare off a Great Jaggi or Velocidrome. Even when under protection of a Pachalophin, Micachalophin fall victim to monsters like Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Nargacuga and Lagiacrus. Monsters like Deviljho, Solmaron and Tirraukronus especially like to eat Micachalophin. Biological Adaptions Being Herbivores means that Micachalophin aren't the most powerful of monsters and as such have not got many biological adaptions. They have developed a slightly hard skin to prevent them from atleast some standard weapons and small monsters and a small crown-like crest with a small dome on their head to fight back small monsters that will try to hunt them. They are also bulky compared to Theropod Bird Wyverns of their size. Behavior Micachalophin are aggressive Herbivores that will try to fight anything their own size and dangerous to them like Jaggi, Velociprey and Genprey. They will only try to fight bigger things when they have a Pachalophin with them but without one they will run from anything big like Great Jaggi, Velocidrome and Rathian. Attacks Low Rank * Tail Whip: Micachalophin will whip its tail at you. * Headbutt: Micachalophin will charge at you and headbutt you which can cause Stun. High Rank * Headbutt Uppercut: Micachalophin will do a headbutt upwards which can launch you slightly into the air and cause Stun once you land. G-Rank * Rock Throw: Micachalophin slams its head into the ground and then lifts it up throwing a small rock at you, which can cause Stun if it hits you. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore